Mobile devices may accumulate large quantities of e-mail data, which can occupy an undesirably significant portion of the device's memory. This is due primarily to messages such as e-mails that have large attachments. Furthermore, downloading these messages with their attachments can be a burden on the wireless link. It is therefore desirable to provide a technique for intelligently downloading message attachments on mobile devices.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.